Chaos in existence
by ryokii1
Summary: sharmen. zombies. just read it...
1. Chapter 1: The beggining

chaos in existence 1

Chaos in existence.

Carmen walks quickly to the metal detectors; she didn't have much time before her flight left without her. As she almost gets there, a lanky man wearing a long black trench coat cuts her. She lets it go by, knowing it wouldn't help her. After the man passes, Carmen goes by quickly, heading towards her gate soon as she has her bag in hand. She walks quickly to her gate, seeing the lanky man, also heading towards the gate. "Hey," they both scream, the man in a feminine voice like. The gate closes only a few seconds after they arrive, Carmen curses her damn timeliness, now she'd have to wait till tomorrow to get out of London. "This is fucking bullshit; you could have waited 30 fucking seconds for us." The lanky man spits out.

Carmen sighs; this guy was going to get himself in deep shit. Carmen hears the guards talk to the man. "We would've been fine if you people wouldn't give us the fucking terrorist interrogation." Carmen laughs at this man's foolishness. "Okay, we're going to need you to come back with us." Carmen sees two guards go and take the man, to the back. She feels a pair of hands on her shoulder, it's a security guard. "You too ma'am." "Oh, shit…" Carmen mumbles being dragged into the real interrogation room where the man was, seated, head down in her arms. Carmen takes a seat in front of the man, annoyed that she was in this situation. They both were there for a while, no one coming in except a man, who brought them some food, without saying a word. When both plates were placed in front of them and the man didn't move, Carmen got worried that maybe this person had something wrong.

"You're not going to eat Mr.… uhh…" Carmen says, not sure what this man name was. She sees the lanky figure lift her face finally, revealing a gorgeous pair of green eyes, and pale skin, "Ms. McCutcheon, Shane McCutcheon." Carmen bites her lip, wow, she now realized this lanky man wasn't a… man.

"I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine, I get it a lot with strangers when I wear large clothing." Shane says, grinning to the Latina, "So Ms…" "Morales, Carmen de la Pica Morales" Carmen says shaking Shane's hand. "Well, let me apologize for bringing you here, you see I was upset I missed the flight, my best friends Tina and Bette, were in labor, and I hated that I would miss the baby's first day." Shane says, really sorry she dragged someone in her shit… like always, she sighed.

"It's okay, I guess I understand, you're a lot less of an asshole now, why don't you eat." Carmen says, taking a spoonful of the food they had been given. She sees Shane grab a fork and dig in. They both eat in silence, wondering when they'd get to talk to someone. As a couple hours passed, they became restless. Did the security forget they were in here? They waited a couple more hours when Shane finally had enough, "What the fuck! Let us out!" Shane suddenly screams out, nowhere in particular, slamming her fist into the wall. Shane screams, to be let free, and soon Carmen joins her, realizing it's been 18 fucking hours since the plane left. They do this for hours, kicking the door, to have their screams left to numb ears, no one listening. They eventually get tired and decide to sleep on the cold floor, lying next to each other, only to feel the others warmth.

Carmen wakes up, feeling Shane's hand around her; she blushes and moves away immediately, waking Shane from the quick movement. "Sorry," Shane says, rubbing her eyes trying to wipe away the sleepiness. "It's okay," Carmen says, brushing it off, "what time is it?"

"Umm, 5 in the afternoon, holy fuck, we've been here 36 fucking hours, holy fuck." Shane says in panic.

Shane decides enough is enough, she gets up quickly, moving the single table to the side to hit the wall. Carmen looks questioningly at Shane, as Shane places her against the far wall. "Move," Shane says, waving Carmen away from the door. "Oh… Aren't you going to hurt yourself?" Carmen asks in concern.

"It'll be fine. Okay, 1… 2… 3!" Shane runs her shoulder into the door, busting it open. Shane takes large steps, trying to balance herself after the hard blow, gripping her shoulder painfully. Carmen follows Shane quickly through the door, seeing Shane gently rubbing her shoulder she sighs, a blow that hard could've done more damage. Shane nods her head toward the hall; they both begin to walk down the hall. At the end, they find a broken snack machine, the glass in broken, so Shane picks out some snacks and they eat some, finally getting some more food in their stomachs. Carmen grabs a glass bottle of a drink that was In the bottom section of the snacks, taking a large gulp, and passing it to Shane. She drinks and throws the snacks on the floor, holding the bottle in her right, holding out her hand for Carmen with her left. Carmen accept, once again journeying through this crazy building. Not knowing what was in store for them. "This is weird," Carmen says, holding tightly to Shane's hand. "I know," Shane replies, Shane then sees two figures in the corner of the end of the hall, walking quickly past a hall entrance to her right, she goes to the figures. "Hey!" Shane screams, still not getting the people's attention. Carmen stops Shane, a scared look on her face, Shane turns back to the people, "Hey assholes, where the fuck is the exit!" Shane screams loudly, her voice echoing thought the hall. The figure that was hunched over the sitting person, turned and looked towards the two women.

The man had clear eyes, with a look of hunger, and his mouth covered in blood. He stood from his hunched position into a straight position quickly, looking towards his new prey.

Carmen grabbed Shane's arm in fright, seeing the body in the ground bleeding from a gash in the neck. Shane instantly put her body in front of Carmen, "Never mind man, we'll find it on our own." Shane says in a fearful voice. The man begins running towards them in great speed, Shane unable to move in fear of Carmen being attacked, stands her ground and smashes the glass bottle straight into the man's skull, running soon after with Carmen down the hall they passed earlier.

They run out the building of the airport, seeing nothing. Only an empty street, with empty cars, empty sidewalks, smeared with blood.

They were confused not knowing what had happened, not knowing what is going on, what they have found themselves in. If only they knew, the horrors that leaving that room had brought them…

**Random question: You like? Be honest. **


	2. Chapter 2: Lifeless bodies

chaos in exitence 2

Chaos in existence. Ch2.: Lifeless bodies.

Shane and Carmen are holding each other's hand tightly, walking through the deserted city. As they walk, they see broken windows in all of the shops around them, cars littered carelessly all over, some burning, some upside down.

They walk down the street, hoping to see some type of life, other than what they saw hours before. Whatever that was.

"What the hell happened?" Carmen asks gripping, Shane's hand.

'I don't know." Shane says, looking at her surroundings. Shane stops and picks something up from the ground. It's a crow bar. Shane looks over at Carmen, who's staring at her confusion in her eyes.

"Just in case." Shane says. Carmen nods, fear that there might be more of those things.

It was getting late; the sun was going down slowly.

"Where are we going to go, this place is deserted, there's not a living thing in sight."

"Carmen, I don't know but-" Shane's interrupted by a loud crashing behind her.

When she turns to see what it was, a body comes crashing onto her.

The body is another one of those. It's a woman, trying to attack Shane with her mouth, blood gushing from her eye socket, dripping onto Shane's face. Shane was holding this woman's face away from her, however not strong enough to fight for long. Carmen finally awakens from her trance of fear, grabs the brow bar Shane dropped when she was attacked, and impaled it to the women's skull.

Shane throws the body off of her, wiping the blood from her face. She smiles at the women who just saved her life. They both hear another noise coming from the east side, seeing at what was coming, Carmen lets out a high pitched scream. They turn seeing about 2 dozen of those monsters running towards them, with hunger in their eyes. They're running over cars, jumping over items that were left carelessly everywhere, heading to Shane and Carmen.

Shane gets up and in one swift motion grabs Carmen's hand and runs towards the west. They run as fast as they can, however, proving to be pointless as the bodies are gaining ground on them. Shane and Carmen keep on running, fear and instinct pushing their bodies to their limits. Shane turns back to see, those bodies were still about 3 buildings away from them; they'd catch up any moment. While looking back, Shane stumbles over a trash can that was left in the middle of the road, making her fall to the floor.

Carmen stops immediately and tries to help Shane up. "No, just go!" Shane says, holding her ankle in pain. "Go!" Shane screams at Carmen, those monsters now only 2 buildings behind, Carmen might still have a chance. "No!" Carmen says, not willing to leave the one person she had.

Carmen kneels down and tries to help Shane up; she hears hungry growls and noises, seeing that they were only a couple seconds away. Carmen and Shane close their eyes, holding each other for what's to come…

Bang! Bang! Bang!

They hear the sound of a pistol, then a semi-automatic. They snap their eyes open, looking back to where they were headed, seeing about 3 men and 2 women, holding guns, shooting there offenders down.

Shane and Carmen quickly get up, ducking their heads and heading towards their heroes. Shane grunting in pain after every step she takes. They both finally make it to the people, standing behind them as they begin to kill off the bodies. But not matter how many bullets they shoot, more monsters seem to come.

One of the female fighters hands Shane a handgun. Shane leans herself on the wall of a large building, putting pressure off her left ankle. She aims the gun toward the monsters and begins to shoot. She's shot a couple times before, but not since she was younger. "Aim for the head!" One of the women shouts. A body comes jumping out of the alley, attacking the women from the back, biting her neck. As the women falls, her finger pulls the trigger, causing the women to shoot one of the men several times along the man's back. The man died instantly, however the woman was still twitching and screaming as the body eats away at her neck. Shane aims the gun and shoots the body in the head. The woman is still twitching, letting out small grunts. Suddenly the body stops moving, eyes dead. They begin to start shooting at the bodies that are still coming. Carmen notices the woman stand up quietly, she nudges Shane, who was trying to concentrate on a shot, not wanting to waste bullets, or shoot an ally.

"What?" Shane hisses at Carmen, Carmen points at the woman, who had her head cast down, blood rushing out of the bite wound. "Hey, are you okay?" Shane asked, surprised the woman was still alive. The woman turns and locks eyes with the two women that were leaned against the large building. Bullets still being heard in the background, Shane and Carmen see this woman, was no longer on of the living but instead, one of _them._ The woman runs toward the two figures, Shane aims up to shoot, but one of the men shoots her first. "Fuck, they took Jenny!" he screams in agony. Tears in his eyes, one of the other guys tells him, "Fuck Tim, we can't hold them much longer."

Tim looks over at the bodies that won't stop coming; he knows his Jenny is gone. "Let's head into the building before we run out of ammo," he says shooting his semi-automatic into the bodies running toward them. All of them enter the building, closing the large metal doors that won't let anyone, or anything in.

Shane and Carmen sit on the floor, thoughts rushing through their heads.

"You two clean?" The man asks pointing a gun at them.

"Clean?" Carmen asks, afraid of these people who she thought were their angels for saving them.

"They would have turned by now Max," says Tim, taking a seat on the chair, head down, tear dripping to the floor.

"What the fuck are you people talking about?" Shane asks angrily, she hated being out of the loop on anything, and now she was pissed.

"You don't know what's happened?" The third man asked.

"No, we were locked in a building, only to enter to some fucking hell." Says Carmen, standing up.

"Then you're lucky, because the real hell was the outbreak." Says the man, walking deeper into the building, which Shane and Carmen now identified as a mall…

**Music choice: "System" by Korn.**

**Random question: What other characters from the l word will you like to see involved in London?**


	3. Chapter 3: Faint memories

Chaos in existence 3: Faint memories.

Shane and Carmen, stood there, looking at the people who had save them, obviously mourning the loss of… Jenny. It had been silent for a few minutes, no one knowing how to explain it to the new people of what's happened to London.

"We need to know." Says Shane, finally speaking to them, holding Carmen's hand, to keep the pain off her ankle. "I'll tell you," says the man still unknown to them, "After we get you into some clean clothes, some food, and we look at your ankle." He says to the women, he walks deeper into the mall, automatic in hand; ready in case one of those had broke through their defenses.

The man leads them toward the clothing department, where Shane and Carmen get dressed. Shane sports some black cargo pants, belt holding them up, with a white long sleeved shirt, covering her lanky arms, a new pair of chucks on her feet.

Carmen on the other hand, was wearing some faded jeans, a long sleeved shirt like Shane's, only black, grabbing a pair of chucks like Shane's, figures she goes through running this hell with high heels on.

Once they were out, they saw the man waiting there; they follow him toward the food section, Shane limping, Carmen aiding her. When they sit on the table, food already out for them, they began to eat as the man disappears into a store. When the man comes back, he holds a first aid kit; the man looks at Shane's ankle, glad to see that there is only a small injury, probably be fully healed by tomorrow. The man wraps Shane's ankle around tightly, making sure there's enough pressure. Carmen and Shane were just about finished when the man stood up, "meet us back in the lobby, we'll all be waiting there, we'll inform you on what we know."

As the man left out of sight, Shane and Carmen finish of their food, and walk towards the lobby.

"This is so strange," Carmen says thinking back, "I hope my family is safe." Carmen says with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sure there fine, where are they?"

"Los Angeles," Carmen replies. "My family there too," Shane says with a smile thinking about Bette and Tina, and Kit.

They reach the lobby finding the 3 men and one woman there, sitting, and waiting for them. Shane and Carmen grab some chairs and sit as well.

"So, what happened?" Shane questions looking around the room.

"It started about 48 hours ago," the man starts off, "it broke out in a research facility and quickly spread. Within 15 hours the entire country was falling apart, the government stopped all flights, to stop the spread." The man sighs, "They left us here, to fend for ourselves, I was working when people just started having seizures, I thought it was air born. Then I saw bite marks on the people hand, I went away quickly. Everyone else stayed trying to help them, only I survived from that building" The man stops, emotion breaking through. "I ended up hiding and running when there was no one in sight, I finally met these two lovely people," pointing at Max and the woman. "They saved me, soon after, we found Tim and Jenny." The man says the last name, like he couldn't believe she was gone.

"It's okay Mark," Tim says, remembering the good times with Jenny. "She was the reason I lived for, now that she's gone, you people will be the reason I die for." Tim says, wanting them to know he was going to stick it out for them. "We were going to get married, well, I was proposing yesterday…" Tim says, pulling out the engagement ring, "I won't need this anymore." Tim says, though he puts it back in his pocket.

"I was about to be promoted to VP of my company," Max says, bitterness in his voice.

"I was going to get married in 3 days." The woman says.

They all turn to look at her, woman sitting face downward, tears falling down her face.

"Wow," says Carmen, "Did she-"

"No," The woman says, knowing what Carmen was going to ask. "It was just me here, I don't know whether to thank god for saving her, or to curse him for bringing me here."

"I was here for a DJ gig, I couldn't wait to go home and see my family, I won't be able to do that again..."

"Yes you will Carmen, if it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure you get there." Shane says, putting her arm around Carmen's shoulder, she didn't know why but she _needed_ to protect this girl. Tim looked at them smiling. "What about you?" Tim asks Shane.

"I just came here to do a home visit, I'm a hairstylist, I booked a flight home when I found out my friend Tina went into labor, I was so happy for Bette, her partner, they wanted that baby so bad, I needed to be there, but now I'm stuck here. Carmen wraps her own arm around Shane's waist, and whispers into her ear, "You get me to my family, so I'll get you to yours."

The unknown man gets up, "Let me get you guys armed, there's a weapon store on the second floor" (top floor) "So you can be ready when we go out tomorrow."

"Go out?" Carmen asks incredibly.

"Yes, we always go out and look for survivors, like you two." The man says, walking towards the stairs, "By the way my name is Mark." He yells back.

"And I'm Dana," says the woman, holding a locket in her hand, opening it, "this is my future wife, Alice." She closes the locket and leads the two women to the weapon shop.

**Random question: How you like the story so far? Get ready for some twist and turns. I suspect to probably range from 10-25 ch's, I'm not sure yet… I write as I go.**

**Music choice: "Someday" Nickleback.**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting loaded

Chaos in existence 4: getting loaded.

The people all walk to the weapon store, Shane and Carmen at the end.

When they entered the store they saw a number of weapons and rifles, also a lot of accessories such as knives, ammo and clothing gear.

"Carmen, you come first," Max says with a stern face.

Carmen makes her way to the people in the store, as Shane waits patiently outside the store, looking at all these weapons.

Carmen enters the backroom where Mark, Tim, Dana and Max are holding equipment.

"Okay, do you know how to shoot?" Tim asks nicely.

"No…" Carmen answers.

"It's okay, we'll teach you." Mark says smiling as well.

"Yup, you'll be bad butts like us!" Dana says with a large grin.

"Bad asses," Max says, laughing.

"Ass is a bad word!" Dana hisses. "Oh no! I said it!"

Carmen laughs, man, it felt good to do that. "So what am I going to use?" Carmen asks.

"We'll give you basic weapons for self defense." Tim says, as Mark places a holster on Carmen's belt, a handgun inside. He also hands Carmen a small case to be held on her waist as well, it was an ammunition case, quite large and heavy, but enough to hold a day's worth of rounds. Mark then places a small walkie talkie in the belt as well.

Dana goes over to Carmen and hands her some clear glasses. "So no blood goes into your eyes," Carmen nods, thankful for their help. Carmen goes back outside and motions Shane to go in.

Shane enters, and goes through the same process Carmen did.

Dana hands her the glasses first, and Shane puts them on. Shane smiles and nods at the girl, she had heard the conversation they had with Carmen. "Shane, you feel comfortable shooting two handguns?" Tim asks, knowing Shane already knew how to shoot. "Yeah," Shane nods curtly.

"Okay," Mark says as he places a holster around Shane shoulders, two handguns placed under her arms. Mark grabs a walkie talkie, tunes it and places it in Shane's belt, along with a large knife holster, with the blade securely inside. "Just in case," Mark says with a smile.

Shane smiles back at the helpful man, when she feels something heavy on her shoulder, she turns to see Tim placing a semi automatic strap on her shoulder, she pulls it over her head, the gun laying on the front of her body. "Once you get used to those weapons we'll hand you some bigger guns," Max says, grinning.

"Okay," Shane nods, grabbing a black jacket, open down the middle with a zipper, from the circular hanger, pulling it on, then grabbing a second one for Carmen. She heads outside and gives it to Carmen, Carmen thanks her, looking Shane up and down.

"You actually look like a bad ass," Carmen says, "While I look like a weird woman with a batman belt," Carmen point at herself.

Shane laughs, "I _am _a badass," she says smugly.

Shane looks over into Carmen's eyes, "I miss them."

"I know, I miss mine too."

"You think they care about us?" Carmen asks, knowing the answer.

"Yes." Shane says matter-of-factly.

…

Bette and Tina are sitting drinking coffee in the planet, little angelica dreaming peacefully in Tina's arms.

They are in their regular table, with the wall right next to them. They are both sitting in silence, staring at the picture of Shane on the wall. It has been the longest month of their life. Shane had missed her flight, thank god. The flight ended up having an infected that had caused the plane to crash in the ocean.

However, they now had no idea what happened to Shane, so they placed this wall here in memory of her. Kit interrupted their staring when she walked over to them with a short round woman. "Hey guys," Kit says, "this is Ms. Morales, her daughter was the DJ sugar, she wanted to know if she could put her picture on the wall."

"Of course," Bette says, taking the picture from the woman and placing it in the center of the wall, next to Shane's. A blonde woman appears out of nowhere, "I couldn't help over hear what you're saying, but um…" the woman fidgets, "is that meant for the London incident?"

All 4 women nodded, "My fiancé-"

Tina smiled and held out her hand, "Anyone is free to put their picture there."

The blonde woman smiles and places Dana's picture on the wall. "They are all so beautiful," Bette says, looking at the 3 pictures. The 5 woman sit and share stories, funny, angry, serious, and happy one's of their loved ones. They learned of Dana and Alice's soon to be wedding, they learned of Carmen's new DJ deal that would have put her name out there, and they learned of Shane's funny antics, and charming attitude, of the breaking out hairstylist. Half way during the conversation, Tina opens her purse, hurriedly looking for something as the 4 woman stare. When Tina finally finds it, she sticks it to the wall. Bette and Kit nodded with understanding, while the other two women seemed confused.

"She's my boss Helena; she went overseas to seal the deal in one of our movies." Tina says, a tear falling down for her loving boss.

They continued sharing stories, forming a bond. A bond based on pain, suffering and hardship. But most of all, hope. Deep down they knew, they knew that they were still out there, alive.

…

The survivors in the mall were woken in the middle of the night, a large screeching scream reverberating in their ears. They quickly got up, they were always with their guns on them, the large one's near them; Shane grabs the automatic and rushes out the building before anyone else even reaches for their weapon… Hoping she wasn't too late…

**Random question: guess what characters you're going to see in the next ch!?**


	5. Chapter 5: Running to save

Chaos in existence ch5: Running to save.

Shane quickly opened the door, checking her surroundings; she heard screams coming from the right, quickly running towards the people. She quickly climbed over the fence- they added it slowly, part by part for more protection against the bodies- hopping to the other side. Once her feet were on the ground she started running. Turning down the street, letting her ears lead her to the people she _needed _to save.

It always worked like this; Shane was the quickest runner, the only one who could outrun the bodies without being extremely tired in the end, her quick shooting adding to the reason. She would help get the people back to their base, while the others were in defense mode, gate open by then, quickly waiting to shut it once they passed through.

Finally, Shane had found the people that were screaming, they were running towards her, arms flailing. Shane kneeled down on one leg, and began to shoot her automatic, knocking the close bodies down. She yells into her walkie talkie, "Found 'em! Heading back, too many bodies to fight hurry with Gate."

"Follow me!" She screams to the survivors who were finally about 7 feet away. Shane begins to run back to the base. Shane speaks into the walkie talkie, "We're almost there Max."

Max sighs, this was cutting it too close. He was holding by the gate, ready to close it once everyone was in.

Shane and the survivors were running down the final street, "We're coming through the gate on three."

They zoom past the gate, Shane immediately heading to Max to help shut it. Shane and Max begin to push as the survivors run towards Tim who is laying on the floor with a large machine gun in front of him, Dana kneeling behind a car beside him, they run inside where Tim told them to go, all except one brunette woman who stayed by Tim and Dana's side.

Shane and Max have the gate almost sealed when a few bodies go through the gap, heading towards the people. Shane quickly closes the gate with Max and turns to shoot at the bodies. 5 of the bodies turn back towards the two and attack. Max shoots his shot gun, blowing 2 of them away, however the other one over power him and begin to eat Max; Shane, fighting her own two, quickly turns and shoots Max in the head, putting him out of his misery. Shane takes out her knife, slashing one of the monsters in the throat deeply, and then kicking them with her right foot, effectively throwing the body's head off. The other four quickly rush her; Shane throws her knife in the air, pulling out the two pistols from her holster, shooting two of the bodies in the head, as the knife lands safely in her holster. The other two, grabbing her, however Shane doesn't flinch, as two shots are heard and the bodies fall to the ground, she puts away her two hand guns and grabs her automatic, looking up to the roof of the mall, giving a thankful smile to the two snipers, Mark and Carmen. Shane looks toward the three people on the street fighting off the extra bodies. Shane picks up Max's shotgun, rushing to the people. He runs toward them shooting the bodies that turn to her. She quickly makes it to their side, not a moving body in sight. She throws the shotgun to the woman. The woman quickly grabs it and tries to hold it correctly, "Hello." Shane says grin on her face, this woman looked familiar.

"Hello." The British woman replied.

"Let's get in," Shane says as she takes the shotgun from the woman, "we'll teach you how to use this later on."

The woman nodded, following them in the back. They all entered, Helena last, the doors beginning to close behind her. Carmen and Mark come out of the elevator, "Hey-"

Before the doors close, a body breaks through the gap in the door, Helen a turning to face the body. It was a old, skin peeling off the face, her cheek hanging off the female body's face, dirty blonde hair everywhere, arms flailing, eyes dead, screaming a predatory scream( Cherie Jaffie!!!!!11!!1!!!!!one!!!!!!1!!!!). The body was stuck between the doors, squeezing it enough to not letting it be able to move. Helena turns around staring to the end of a shotgun barrel.

"Get down!" Shane orders in a stern voice, the others still shocked from the body. Helena ducks down, as Shane blows the woman's head off, the door closing as the body falls over to the sidewalk.

"Nice…" Dana says as everyone then turns to stare at her.

They begin to walk down to the lobby, "Let's get these 3 newbies cleaned up." Carmen says as they walk down, nudging the little 12 year old boy in the head, he giggles, and then stops as he receives a stern pissed off look from his father.

**Random question: :D What more do you wanna see? I like giving you what you ask for. Btw, I like jenny :(, don't u guys? **


	6. Chapter 6: The past month

Chaos in existence 6: The past month.

They were all sitting in a group, the old members giving aid to the 3 new members.

"So what's your name?" Dana asks.

"Helena." The British woman says.

"I'm Gabriel, this is my son Shay." The man says in a careless voice.

"So, how'd you survive the past month?"

"None of your damn business." The man barks towards Carmen, grabbing his son and heading inside one of the rooms that have been cleared as 'sleeping rules.'

"Not a friendly one huh?" Mark asked.

"Tell me about it…" Helena says.

Shane stood up from her chair and walked to Helena, "its okay, no one has to speak about their experience until later on. Let's get some rest; we'll have a talk when we get up."

Dana heads off to her 'sleep room', Mark and Tim go on to do their guarding, while Shane and Carmen enter their room. In the first week of their stay in the mall, Carmen had slept in the room next to Shane's. But, when Shane had failed to save a man, she heard Shane cry herself to sleep. She saw Shane put this tough exterior in front of the rest of the gang, never showing her true emotions. Carmen heard those silent sobs, and one day, she decided to get up and head towards Shane. She silently opened the door, peeking inside. There she found Shane, tossing and turning, tears streaming down her thin pale face. Carmen went over to the bed Shane was lying in; she gently climbed on it, laying her body next to the lanky girl. Carmen soothingly wipes the hair that's matted against Shane's forehead. Shane's eyes snap open, and Carmen's body shivers at the fear there is behind those eyes. She gently rocks the skinny woman, who sobs uncontrollably. And from then on Carmen and Shane have shared their nights sleeping together, the nightmares still come, but Carmen always fades them away, and today, is no different.

The following day, Shane and Carmen are woken up by Tim. "Get up girls, we have a problem."


	7. Chapter 7: part 2

Chaos in existence 6 part 2 of 2

The following day, Shane and Carmen are woken up by Tim. "Get up girls, we have a problem."

"What's up?" Shane asks.

"The man who we saved, Gabriel, he's gone." Mark says, as he comes up behind Tim. The group walks to the lobby where Dana, Helena and Shay are.

"When did he leave?"

"Maybe two hours after we saved him, he went to the gun shop and took ammunition." Dana says.

"I'm so sorry." Helena says.

"Shay." Shane says, kneeling down to be in his front line of view, "why don't you go with Mark and get something to eat."

"Okay." Shay goes to Mark, holding his hand as they walk to the food mart.

Shane turns to Helena; Carmen, Tim, and Dana right beside her.

"Is he your-?" Carmen begins to ask, interrupted by Helena, "no, I met him since the day of the infection."

…

Helena is laughing in one of the meetings. The job is going well, this movie was booked. Suddenly, 3 of Helena's guards enter the room. "We need you to come with us ."

"What for-"

The man grabs Helena by the arm and drags her out the room, "we are getting in the car and driving you to a safety zone where you will be evacuated by private helicopter."

Helena gets into the car and they head off. After an hour drive, they're far from a city, now in the farm scene. The car soon stops, and in front, is a black helicopter owned by the Peabody's. Helena is escorted to the helicopter. Once inside, one of the 3 guards buckles her up.

"They're coming!" One guard standing outside says, as he begins to shoot down bodies that are running towards them. The helicopter starts off, however, the guards on the ground are quickly taken out, and as the helicopter begins to ascend, bodies begin to grab hold of the bars.

"There's too much weight!" The pilot tries to keep control of the helicopter as it begins to move forward, however failing. "We're going down." The helicopter plunges down to the ground, nose first.

…

Helena wakes up with a start. She realizes she's in a bed, though not her own, the last thing she remembers is the voice of the pilot before everything went black.

"You're awake!" A middle aged woman says, "my name is Carla, my husband and I brought you home."

"Oh, um, thank you."

"It's fine hun, you're safe here." Carla says with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Carla!" A loud voice is heard from below. "That's my husband Gabriel, you'll get used to him. Come now, let's get you fed."

"T-thank you," they walk out the door and down the steps. "How long have I been out?"

"About a week," Shay answers, "I'm shay by the way." He goes and sits down on the table.

A woman- in her early twenties- walks out, "I'm Molly." The young woman says.

They eat dinner, silently. Afterwards, Shay heads upstairs to sleep, while Molly goes to the front door, and looks outside with a long sigh.

Three weeks later…

Helena, Shay, Gabriel and Carla are eating their breakfast as Molly keeps looking out the closed door, through a small opening.

"Richard is gone, dammit! Stop holding your breath," Gabriel shouts to Molly.

Molly turns to look at him, but before she can respond. A hand breaks through the door behind her and grabs her around the neck, breaking the entire door with the body. 3 more bodies go and attack Molly,while Helena, Gabriel, Shay and Carla run upstairs. Gabriels the first up and quickly secures himself in the safe room, locking himself in, and the rest out in the danger of the house. Gabriel runs to the window and opens it, escaping down to the floor, running straight ahead to the lake.

The others run into a regular room that has no protection other than the door, the bodies are quickly behind them. Carla quickly shuts the door once Helena and Shay are in, holding her body against the door. "Get out the window!" Carla yells.

Helena helps Shay out onto the small roof that was below the window, before looking back at Carla, she sees this woman there struggling to hold the door closed, "Go…" Carla says, "Keep him safe."

Helena steps out the window, and then holds Shay's hand as they both jump down to the floor. Once their feet hit the ground, Helena picks Shay up and runs towards the lake, where the boats are. Half way there, the bodies see her, quickly running to her. Helena gets to where the boat is supposed to be, to find it missing; she looks forward and sees Gabriel riding the boat. "Hey!" She screams, trying to get Gabriel to stop. However, he doesn't even turn back. Helena begins to run after him, trying her best to catch up, by this point she's right across him. She sees a bridge up ahead and quickly goes to the top, jumping off it when she saw the tip of the boat come through. She lands successfully- much to the aggravation from Gabriel.

"We're going to the city." The man barks, as Shay holds Helena tight, sobbing into her shoulder…


End file.
